Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences
by Aleera GiacoRavenne
Summary: [OS] Une lettre qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'on connaisse le contenu, une photo comprometante, une coursepoursuite dans les couloirs d'Atlantis... Le calme est loin d'Atlantis... [ Genre Humour ]


**Note :** Un petit cadeau pour ne pas avoir poster plus tôt le chapitre de ' Réécrire l'Histoire '

Fic inspiré après avoir lu ' Un problème appelé Colin' de Zejabel – Sama dans la section HP qui m'avait beaucoup plu...

_Bonne lecture..._

_**

* * *

**_

Il ne faut pas se fier **aux apparences...****

* * *

**

Elizabeth rentra rapidement dans son bureau, ferma la porte en maudissant les Anciens de les avoir fait coulissante car elle aurait bien aimer les faire claquer. Elle appuya son dos contre la paroie en prenant une grande respiration. Ces militaires, elle en avait plus qu'assez de ne pas être prise au sérieux par ces espèces de muscles sans cervelle. Elle n'avait pas à argumenter chacun de ses ordres. Tout ça parce qu'elle était une civile... ou une femme...

Bien décider à relâcher son énervement sur quelque chose, la jeune femme se dirigea son bureau et s'assit derrière en prenant une feuille vierge et un stylo en main. Elle commença à écrire tout ce qu'elle pensait quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte la faisant sortir de ses pensées meurtrières envers certaines personnes présentes dans le complexe de la Cité.

« Docteur Weir ? » Demanda une voix masculine avant que la porte ne collisse pour laisser passer...

« John... Il y a un problème ? »

« Non aucun, Je m'ennuyais et voilà... » Répondit John avec un air détaché.

« Et mon bureau est divertissant ? »

« Non pas vraiment, mais vous avez l'air un peu à cran tout à l'heure, je suis venu voir si tout aller bien... »

La Diplomate se leva de son bureau en soupirant et le contourna pour se planter devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la porte des étoiles.

« Tout va bien, c'est la fatigue je suppose... »

Elizabeth finit par sortit dans ses pensées et se tourna vers son interlocuteur quand elle eut alors une vision d'horreur... En effet Sheppard était tranquillement assis au bout du bureau et tenait dans sa main la lettre qu'elle avait écrite quelques instants plus tôt et se retenait apparemment de rire.

« Lâcher ça ! » Cria-t-elle sur le coup, les yeux horrifiés.

Mais loin de faire cela, le brun se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres et tenant toujours le document entre ses mains.

« Dis donc je ne vous savez pas aussi... »

« Lâcher cette lettre immédiatement Sheppard ! Je vous préviens c'est mon dernier... **SHEPPARD **! »

En effet le militaire avait commencé à se diriger vers la sortie, le document terriblement compromettant serrer entre ses doigts. Mais il fut couper dans son élan par la Diplomate qui lui était tomber dessus dans le sens littérale du terme. Ils étaient à présent tout les deux par terre, Elizabeth sur le Militaire qui tentait vainement de ce dégager en tenant hors de porter de la jeune femme la lettre. Il essayait de l'éloigner le plus possible en tendant les bras en arrière, chose particulièrement difficile surtout lorsqu'une personne était sur lui et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter en voulant attraper su bout des doigts la lettre au dessus de sa tête.

Qui aurait pu penser que le Docteur Weir pouvait se comporter de manière aussi... primitive ? Personne... Cette pensée fit sourire John qui continuait à se débattre. Autant il pourrait faire du chantage avec la lettre mais aussi avec ce comportement enfantin. Décidément, c'était une très bonne journée...

_**Clickkkk...**_

_Nondenondedieu !_ C'était quoi cet éclair qui l'avait pratiquement rendu aveugle quelques secondes ? Il tourna la tête pour voir Rodney, souriant – vision troublante – et qui secouait un petit bout de papier en le regardant. Non en regardant Elizabeth et lui qui... Oh non Seigneur ! Il comprit à cette instant tout comme la dirigeante d'Atlantis ce qu'il venait de faire...

« MCKAYYYYYY ! » Hurlèrent simultanément les deux personnes à terre en se relevant à la vitesse grand V avant de partir à la poursuite du scientifique qui venait de détalait avec... la photo qu'il venait de prendre...

---

La vision qu'avait tous les occupants de la Cité d'Atlantis était parfaitement surréaliste. Tous virent entrer un Rodney, qui était connu pour son caractère arrogante, cynique ect, ect... entrait dans le mess en éclatant de rire, un bout de bout de papier à la main. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas pour les rendre perplexe et incrédule, Elizabeth était en train de courir après le scientifique en hurlant, un visage oscillant entre coléreux et terrifié, puis vint ensuite le Major Sheppard qui suivait la Diplomate en criant lui aussi après le scientifique qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

La Canadien déchanta rapidement en voyant le chemin bouché par un bon nombre de personne. C'était soit se faire épinglait par deux fous furieux, soit...

Il avait opté pour la seconde solution et avait sauter sur une chaise avait de passer au dessus de la table, mettant une pagaille pas possible avec toutes la nourriture qui s'y trouvait. Tient, il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi bon en sport et... Ouch, il venait de glissait sur de l'eau et avait dégringolé par terre. Au moins, il était séparé de Weir et Sheppard. Content de lui même, il leur tira la langue de manière vraiment mature avant de déchanter très vite et de reprendre sa course en criant et rigolant en même temps. Les deux furies avaient décider d'utiliser la même technique que lui pour le rejoindre, avec plus de classe tout de même...

---

Rodney courrait toujours dans les couloirs et commençait à se fatiguer. Il n'était pas vraiment sportif, il était un scientifique et le seul sport qu'il faisait était celui qui mettait en vedettes ses neurones et sa matière grise. Il était maintenant du coté des laboratoires et bouscula une personne qui tomba par terre dans un bruit mat. Il continua sa route sans se retourner et, à bout de souffle décida de se cacher quelques secondes dans une sorte de placard non utiliser pour se reposer un peu.

Le scientifique plaqua son oreille contre la paroie et entendit des bruits de course passait en criant de frustration où il se trouvait puis quelques minutes plus tard plus rien à part des petits grognements. Sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit de sa cachette pour découvrir un Kavanagh qui marmonnait en ramassant une pile de feuilles éparpillaient par terre. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres et lorsque le scientifique à genou en face de lui releva la tête.

« Oh vraiment désolé Kavanagh... » Déclara le Canadien avait un ton sarcastique.

« MCKAYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Et c'était reparti pour la course-poursuite dans les couloirs d'Atlantis...

---

Le Canadien avait fini par se réfugier dans un endroit pour le moins insolite, en dessous du bureau de Radek qui entra tranquillement dans son laboratoire avec un café en pleine main. Le tchèque sursauta quand Rodney surgit d'en dessous du meuble, en haletant comme un asthmatique, un papier en main.

« Mais qu'est ce que... »

« J'ai besoin d'un service Zelenka... » Demanda rapidement le Canadien en regardant son détecteur de signe de vie. « Hé merde, ils arrivent ! Zelenka, j'ai un truc à vous demandez... »

Radek haussa un sourcil à la demande de Mckay. Depuis quand demandait-il quelque chose au juste ? Pousser par la curiosité, il acquiesça avant d'avoir quelques secondes plus tard sous les yeux une certaine photo...

---

_Je suis trop fort ! Je suis le meilleur ! Je suis un véritable génie, un vrai stratège !_

C'était les pensées qui accompagnaient Rodney alors qu'il courrait toujours depuis maintenant une demi-heure en direction de la salle de la Porte. Il savait qu'Elizabeth n'était pas loin derrière lui pour l'avoir vu du coin de l'oeil avant qu'il ne prenne un virage, manquant de glisser encore une fois.

Mais qu'est ce que qui lui avait prit au juste de prendre une photo à ce moment là au juste ? Et puis pourquoi détalait-il comme un lapin ? Il venait de s'en souvenir, il allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure si la diplomate et le militaire arrivaient à lui mettre le grappin dessus ! Mais il ne pouvait pas courir indéfiniment, il n'était pas Forrest Gump et en plus il commençait à avoir un point de coté. La chance semblait lui tournait...

Il arriva dans la Salle des Commandes en bousculant au passage quelques personnes, descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible et s'apprêta à prendre la seconde sortie quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pou laisser apercevoir un Sheppard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, qui lui bouchait le passage et le fixait d'un de ses regards...

_Oh oh..._

Il se tourna rapidement et rebroussa chemin pour remonter les escaliers quand il vit Elizabeth, dans la même position que le militaire, bouchant la sortie en tapant du pied fiévreusement...

_Hé mer...crediiii.._

« Sorter tous de la Salle des Commandes... »

« Mais enfin Major... » Commença un des technicien avant d'être couper par la voix autoritaire du Docteur Weir.

« Sorter quelques minutes... »

« NONNNNNNNN ! Ne me laissez pas avec eux ! » Commença à paniquer Rodney comme s'il allait se faire littéralement massacrer par ses deux poursuivants.

Décidément la chance avait tourné...

---

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elizabeth était dans son bureau avec John, la photo et la lettre en main. Tous les deux étaient d'accord pour brûler la photo mais aussi la lettre après quelques négociations avec Sheppard. Le Docteur Weir n'était pas la meilleure des diplomates pour rien...

Elizabeth voulait brûler la photo parce qu'on la montrait sous un jour pas vraiment gracieux, pour ne pas dire contraire à ce qu'elle prônait depuis pas mal de temps. Elle qui disait tout le temps que la violence ne résolvait pas les conflits, la photographie prouvait parfaitement le contraire. En jetant un coup d'oeil, elle remarqua à quel point c'était pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

John lui n'avait pas envie qu'on le voit dans cet état de faiblesse, ne pas avoir le dessus avec une femme, avec Elizabeth en plus. Oh il aurait pu mais il ne voulait pas la blesser et puis sur le coup il n'avait pas penser se défendre plus que ça. Il n'avait pas besoin que ses subordonnés se moquent de lui non plus.

Ils allumèrent ensemble un briquet et brûlèrent les pièces qui pourraient les compromettre...

---

Le lendemain, le calme semblait être revenu dans les couloirs de la Cité des Anciens. Tous parlaient encore de ce qui s'était passé hier, mais ni le Major, si le Docteur Weir, et bizarrement ni le docteur Mckay n'avait dit aucun mot sur le sujet et avait recommençait leur travail comme si de rien n'était. Enfin pas tous. Le Canadien avait eut une idée avant de se faire pincer, et il remercia mentalement le Tchèque avant de taper quelques choses sur son ordinateur portable en souriant de toutes ses dents...

**/ MCKAY /** Hurlèrent les deux même voix que la journée d'hier.

Sur tous les écrans de la Cité venait de s'afficher la photographie qu'il avait fait hier. Elle représentait une Elizabeth complètement allongée sur Sheppard, les vêtements totalement froissés, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, les joues un peu rougit, proche, très proche du visage du Militaire qui lui souriait légèrement, les cheveux plus décoiffés que d'habitude, la tête penchant légèrement sur le coté...

_/ T'es un homme mort Rodney McKay /_

Cependant tous les membres qui voyaient cette image n'avait que la même idée en tête. Le Docteur Weir et le Major Sheppard étaient ensemble ! Le Scientifique tapa doucement sur son oreillette même si la voix de la diplomate passait par les hauts parleurs ainsi que la sienne. Tout le monde pouvait entendre leurs échanges.

_/ Remercier plutôt Zelenka... /_

_/ Tu n'es qu'une sale balance Meredith.../_ Répondit alors Radek en prenant part à la conversation.

Rodney en entendant son nom prononcer par tous les hauts parleurs, suivit par les rires des autres scientifiques autour de lui, grinça des dents avant qu'une véritable cacophonie ne retentissent entre les murs de la Cité...

_/ Radek espèce de... /_

_/ Comment avez-vous pu.../_

_/ Vous allez tous les deux le regretter !/_

_/ C'est l'idée de monsieur à l'ego surdimentionné.../_

_/ Oh le Tchèque, toi tu te la... /_

_/ Comportement totalement irresponsable et totalement.../_

_/ Je n'oublierai pas ça de sitôt et.../_

_/ Vous m'énervez, taisez-vous.../_

_/ Je ne suis pas militaire... /_

_/ Je n'ai pas à obéir à vos ordres /_

_/ Ca suffit maintenant /_

_/ Rahhhhhhh ! J'ai compris... /_

_/ Maintenant c'est la GUERRE /_ Hurlèrent à l'unisson le quatuor avant que le silence ne revient.

Le calme n'était pas revenu longtemps sur Atlantis...

**FIN**

Moralité : Les photographies ne sont pas toujours le reflet de la réalité.

Moralité 2 : Il y a toujours un double d'une photographie quelque part ! (C'est véridique surtout si vous détestez cette photo ! XD)

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est la première fois que j'écris un One-Shot ! (Toute contente d'elle...)

Kiss' à tout le monde ! Funnygirl.


End file.
